


Another Sleepless Night

by floralNINJAchan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comforting Jaune, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluffy Night time AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: Pyrrha wasn't the same after the attack on Beacon Academy. Her mind couldn't stop replaying one of the most horrific moments of her life... Thankfully, she has a partner to help her and to calm her down.Prompt: Would it be wrong to ask for an Arkos piece where Jaune is comforting Pyrrha, who either has a nightmare or flashback of Vol. 3 onward, with a touch of fluff at the end? Just something to feel hopeful for, ya know?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acoupleofbravedorks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=acoupleofbravedorks).



> This was a fun one to write! Hope you enjoy, acoupleofbravedorks!

A single second was all it could have taken. Pyrrha could have thought for a second longer for her to change her mind to go alone. The arrow would have taken her down if she had dodged a second too late, which had been aimed at her Achilles tendon. She would have been dead if Ruby hadn’t arrived the second she did, and thought Pyrrha had died… 

“Destiny…”

That word echoed in Pyrrha’s mind like a haunting specter. It dug at her brain like a knife and kept stabbing in deeper and deeper. The events of near death overcame her mind whenever she closed her eyes. The image of Beacon in flames and decaying appeared every time she blinked. She feared sleep almost as much as she feared for her life and those of whom she loved…

However, she had to sleep. Even Pyrrha’s “invincible” form was subject to human needs. But whenever she did, the scene of that horrid night played back as if she was reliving it once again. She could see the arrow pointed at her with killing intent as clear as day. The woman, Cinder Fall, looked down on her as if she was nothing… Less than nothing… Her hand would let go of the pulled back arrow and it fluttered towards Pyrrha’s chest. Everything went black before the young huntress’s scream pierced the room where she had been staying after the fall.

Jaune ran into the room in his silly Pumpkin Pete footsie pajamas. He hopped onto the bed and took Pyrrha in his arms. He felt her shake as she sobbed into his chest. Rocking her slightly and stroking her back, he tried to calm her down from yet another nightmare. He didn’t let go until he felt her stop heaving and shaking profusely. Jaune leaned back slightly and looked down at Pyrrha’s face. Her eyes were red and puffy with dried tears staining her deathly pale complexion. 

“You ok, Pyrrha?” her partner asked as he rubbed her back slightly.

“…It was so real,” Pyrrha managed to say as she looked into his eyes as though she were a scared child.

“I know… But it’s over now. It didn’t happen. You’re going to be ok…” He gently took her back into the hug. 

This had almost come routinely to him at this point. It had been almost a month since the fall of Beacon, and every single night without fail the night terrors would overtake Pyrrha’s mind as she slept. The first night it had happened, everyone in the housing clambered into her room to find the champion in such a state of horror. After about a week, the only one allowed into her room to calm her was assigned to Jaune. A room filled with people every time she woke wasn’t the most helpful. And considering how she had left him before shoving him away, Jaune knew now how much it would mean to her if he was the one to be by her side. 

After a few moments, Pyrrha gently parted herself from her partner and looked at him a lot more calmly and composed. She smiled at him and mumbled apologies under her breath. Jaune just assured her that she needed not say “sorry” for her very valid bursts of emotion. He told her what he always did, that “You have every right to feel how you feel… It’s not your fault. It’s ok to be afraid.”

All she could do was nod and snuggle back into his chest. But tonight, she asked him something she had been scared to for quite some time. “Jaune…”

“Yes, Pyrrha?”

“Why… why are you here every night? You… you don’t have to be…” She pulled away once again. Her expression was more serious. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to… I just don’t want-”

“Want me to take pity one you?” Jaune slightly chuckled. “Well, I guess you get a taste of your own medicine.”

“What do you mean by that?” Pyrrha questioned as she looked at her partner in confusion. Then it clicked in her mind. “Oh, no. Jaune, that is much different. I was just… I mean…”

“Pyrrha,” Jaune put his finger on her mouth to shush her from rambling on. “You helped me become stronger. You knocked some sense into me and I overcame a lot of self-doubt… I’m still dealing with some of that, but you have helped me grow so much. I’m just paying back in kind. And… recognizing some other things that were pretty obvious, now that I look back on it. How did you put it? That I’m ‘the kind of guy [you] wish [you] were here with’? Man, I’m an idiot!” He laughed it off but Pyrrha was quick to punch him softly in the arm.

“Don’t say that! You’re… just a little slow on the uptake, that’s all. I don’t think I was ‘that’ obvious in my advances…”

“According to my now clear memory, and to Ren and Nora’s non-surprise to the… kiss, it was VERY obvious… I guess growing up around girls kind of makes you ‘oblivious’ to when girls like you more than just wanting to share a juice box. And braiding your hair.”

Pyrrha let a giggle slip as her cheeks turned a rosy shade. Upon his words, she brushed her fingers through his hair and rustled it up a bit. He didn’t swat her hand away, but did give her a ‘really?’ kind of look. This just caused her to laugh even more. It was a breath of fresh air to hear her laugh after so many nights of cries out of fear. 

“So, I’m guessing you don’t want to go back to bed just yet…,” Jaune rolled his eyes towards the door from which he had entered. “How do you feel about some hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows and a pinch of cinnamon? It’s my family’s guaranteed ‘goodnight sleep’ drink after a bad dream.”

“I don’t know… All that sugar isn’t very good for you,” Pyrrha coyly stated. “And it is rather late…” She peered over at the clock across from them on the wall. It was much too late at night, or rather early in the morning, to be drinking sugary beverages.

“Well, then. I guess we just will have to stay up the rest of the night,” Jaune said as he grabbed Pyrrha by the legs and picked her up princess-style. 

“JAUNE!” she exclaimed but quickly hushed her tone upon remembering that others were trying to sleep. “Ok, ok! I’ll go.” She started to giggle almost uncontrollably. “And I can walk on my own…”

Jaune playfully raised his eyebrow. “But do you want to, is the question?”

Pyrrha was silent for a moment before giving in to her childish side and shook her head ‘no’ as she nuzzled back into her partner’s chest like she had before. He carried her through the hall and into the kitchen where they tried their hardest to quietly make two large mugs of Memere Arc’s secret recipe. They spent the rest of the night and the early morning out under the stars sipping on their drinks, and just enjoying each other’s company. As the sun began to rise in the sky, Pyrrha unintentionally drifted off to sleep on Jaune’s shoulder. 

The boy removed her mug from her hands and put it off to the side. Picking her up much like he had to get her out of her room, Jaune carried his partner back to bed. He tucked her in tightly and brushed her bangs to the side before gently giving her a kiss on her forehead. It was embarrassing… but he just felt like it would somehow keep her mind at ease, and, in some way, it might have. 

For the first time in forever, Pyrrha had a peaceful sleep; free from visions of Cinder and her near death experience… Instead she was in a beautiful field looking up at the country night sky with Jaune by her side. And although he wouldn’t admit it, or more rather wouldn’t believe it, Jaune had given her the moment of peace she needed. From that night onwards, she would let her mind move past the harrowing nightmare and drift towards the bright future they were to strive towards. 

It was going to be rough, but with Jaune by her side, Pyrrha felt she could take on the world. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> I just realized I didn't write them as a couple-couple in this one... But I mean it's a blooming relationship so I'll take it! It's past 1am and my brain hurts hahaha. I got in some nuzzling so that's all that matters!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
